


assassinations in the afternoon

by petulantbitch



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Self-Indulgent, but this is pretty much a story in the setting of UDAD?, it basically follows electra and her brother in the metropolis, it's a little weird i'm sorry, super niche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petulantbitch/pseuds/petulantbitch
Summary: In an endless city, a world completely covered by an urban landscape, people tend to long for what once was. Most have lived and died below the surface, as only the most elite of the city can even access topside. This leads to a short life of artificial light, smog, and metal for almost the entire population- including Electra
Kudos: 2





	assassinations in the afternoon

In an endless city, a world completely covered by an urban landscape, people tend to long for what once was. Most have lived and died below the surface, as only the most elite of the city can even access topside. This leads to a short life of artificial light, smog, and metal for almost the entire population- including Electra. As a child, she’d fled to the Athenian sector of the Metropolis, alongside her brother, Orestes. A decently clean sector of the city, it was where many academics resided, along with Athena, one of the quieter Olympians. Quieter doesn’t necessarily negate the danger she poses, however. She’s sharp-witted and rather cruel to those who cross her. Though, of course, she doesn’t get her hands dirty. She has people like Electra for that.

While Electra isn’t directly employed by Athena, she is a part of her personal guard. Who act less as guards and more as hitmen, but that’s just a technicality. And while the work isn’t the most enjoyable, it pays well and keeps Electra and her brother safe, which is really all they need. They are, of course, just simply biding their time. Orestes had finally managed to secure an appointment with the Oracle of Delphi, thanks to Electra’s sway with Athena, and planned on asking them for advice that night. Hopefully, the advice leads to them regaining the status their mother took away by murdering their father, but one could only hope.

Hope, however, didn’t get anyone very far in the Metropolis.

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to find this extremely niche, self-indulgent thing, then I love you and would probably like to be your friend, so if you wanna check out my tik too (@uhhmothman) or my insta (@mymindisacompletevoid), feel free to send me a dm!


End file.
